1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of aminoacetamide compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel N-substituted-aminoacetamide compound having the formula (I) ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents a lower alkenyl group having up to 5 carbon atoms, a halogen-substituted lower alkenyl group having up to 5 carbon atoms or a lower alkynyl group having up to 5 carbon atoms, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group having up to 4 carbon atoms, and the inorganic and organic acid addition salts thereof having a fungicidal activity, to a fungicidal composition comprising at least one N-substituted-aminoacetamide compound of the formula (I) above or an acid addition salt thereof, as an active ingredient, in an fungicidally effective amount, and to processes for preparing the N-aminoacetamide compound of the formula (I).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a wide variety of compounds having a closely related structure to the formula (I) above has been known. For example, J. Chem. Soc., 2334 (1949) discloses N-methyl-norvaleramide. However, none of the known compounds including the N-methylnorvaleramide possesses any appreciable antimicrobial activity when they are studied on their antimicrobial activities by the present inventors. As a result of further investigations, it was found that the compounds of the formula (I) above exhibit excellent antimicrobial activities due to the presence of an unsaturated substituent on the nitrogen atom.